The present disclosure is directed to medical diagnostics and treatments. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to methods of diagnosing and treating dysphagia.
Dysphagia is the medical term for the symptom of difficulty in swallowing. Epidemiological studies estimate a prevalence rate of 16% to 22% among individuals over 50 years of age.
Esophageal dysphagia affects a large number of individuals of all ages, but is generally treatable with medications and is considered a less serious form of dysphagia. Esophageal dysphagia is often a consequence of mucosal, mediastinal, or neuromuscular diseases. Mucosal (intrinsic) diseases narrow the lumen through inflammation, fibrosis, or neoplasia associated with various conditions (e.g. peptic stricture secondary to gastroesophageal reflux disease, esophageal rings and webs [e.g. sideropenic dysphagia or Plummer-Vinson syndrome], esophageal tumors, chemical injury [e.g., caustic ingestion, pill esophagitis, sclerotherapy for varices], radiation injury, infectious esophagitis, and eosinophilic esophagitis). Mediastinal (extrinsic) diseases obstruct the esophagus by direct invasion or through lymph node enlargement associated with various conditions (tumors [e.g., lung cancer, lymphoma], infections [e.g., tuberculosis, histoplasmosis], and cardiovascular [dilated auricula and vascular compression]). Neuromuscular diseases may affect the esophageal smooth muscle and its innervation, disrupting peristalsis or lower esophageal sphincter relaxation, or both, commonly associated with various conditions (achalasia [both idiopathic and associated with Chagas disease], scleroderma, other motility disorders, and a consequence of surgery [i.e., after fundoplication and antireflux interventions]). It is also common for individuals with intraluminal foreign bodies to experience acute esophageal dysphagia.
Oral pharyngeal dysphagia, on the other hand, is a very serious condition and is generally not treatable with medication. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia also affects individuals of all ages, but is more prevalent in older individuals. Worldwide, oral pharyngeal dysphagia affects approximately 22 million people over the age of 50. Oral pharyngeal dysphagia is often a consequence of an acute event, such as a stroke, brain injury, or surgery for oral or throat cancer. In addition, radiotherapy and chemotherapy may weaken the muscles and degrade the nerves associated with the physiology and nervous innervation of the swallow reflex. It is also common for individuals with progressive neuromuscular diseases, such as Parkinson's Disease, to experience increasing difficulty in swallowing initiation. Representative causes of oropharyngeal dysphagia include those associated neurological illnesses (brainstem tumors, head trauma, stroke, cerebral palsy, Guillain-Barre syndrome, Huntington's disease, multiple sclerosis, polio, post-polio syndrome, metabolic encephalopathies, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, dementia), infectious illnesses (diphtheria, botulism, Lyme disease, syphilis, mucositis [herpetic, cytomegalovirus, candida, etc.]), autoimmune illnesses (lupus, scleroderma, Sjogren's syndrome), metabolic illnesses (amyloidosis, cushing's syndrome, thyrotoxicosis, Wilson's disease), myopathic illnesses (connective tissue disease, dermatomyositis, myasthenia gravis, myotonic dystrophy, oculopharyngeal dystrophy, polymyositis, sarcoidosis, paraneoplastic syndromes, inflammatory myopathy), iatrogenic illnesses (medication side effects [e.g., chemotherapy, neuroleptics, etc.], post surgical muscular or neurogenic, radiation therapy, corrosive [pill injury, intentional]), Tardive Dyskinesia [A chronic disorder of the nervous system characterized by involuntary jerky movements of the face, tongue, jaws, trunk, and limbs, usually developing as a late side effect of prolonged treatment with antipsychotic drugs], and structural illnesses (cricopharyngeal bar, Zenker's diverticulum, cervical webs, oropharyngeal tumors, osteophytes and skeletal abnormalities, congenital [cleft palate, diverticulae, pouches, etc.]).
Dysphagia is not generally diagnosed although the disease has major consequences on patient health and healthcare costs. Individuals with more severe dysphagia generally experience a sensation of impaired passage of food from the mouth to the stomach, occurring immediately after swallowing. Among community dwelling individuals, perceived symptoms may bring patients to see a doctor. Among institutionalized individuals, health care practitioners may observe symptoms or hear comments from the patient or his/her family member suggestive of swallowing impairment and recommend the patient be evaluated by a specialist. As the general awareness of swallowing impairments is low among front-line practitioners, dysphagia often goes undiagnosed and untreated. Yet, through referral to a swallowing specialist (e.g., speech language pathologist), a patient can be clinically evaluated and dysphagia diagnosis can be determined.
The general awareness of swallowing impairments is low among front-line practitioners. Many people (especially those who are elderly) suffer with undiagnosed and untreated swallowing impairments. One reason is that front-line community care practitioners (e.g., general practitioners/geriatricians, home care nurses, physical therapists, etc.) do not typically screen for the condition. If they are aware of the severity of swallowing impairments, they commonly do not use an evidence-based method of screening. Furthermore, office-based assessment of dysphagia rarely occurs.
Severity of dysphagia may vary from: (i) minimal (perceived) difficulty in safely swallowing foods and liquids, (ii) an inability to swallow without significant risk for aspiration or choking, and (iii) a complete inability to swallow. Many people with swallowing impairment do not seek medical care when symptoms are mild or unrecognized. For example, “silent aspiration,” a common condition among elderly, refers to the aspiration of the oropharyngeal contents during sleep. People may compensate for less-severe swallowing impairments by self-limiting the diet. The aging process itself, coupled with chronic diseases such as hypertension or osteoarthritis, predisposes elderly to (subclinical) dysphagia that may go undiagnosed and untreated until a clinical complication such as pneumonia, dehydration, malnutrition (and related complications) occurs. Yet, the differential diagnosis of ‘aspiration pneumonia’ is not necessarily indicated as a result of current care practices.
The economic costs of dysphagia are associated with hospitalization, re-hospitalization, loss of reimbursement due to pay for performance (“P4P”), infections, rehabilitation, loss of work time, clinic visits, use of pharmaceuticals, labor, care taker time, childcare costs, quality of life, increased need for skilled care. Dysphagia and aspiration impact quality of life, morbidity and mortality. Twelve-month mortality is high (45%) among individuals in institutional care who have dysphagia and aspiration. The economic burden of the clinical consequences arising from lack of diagnosis and early management of dysphagia are significant.
Pneumonia is a common clinical consequence of dysphagia. The condition often requires acute hospitalization and emergency room visits. Among those that develop pneumonia due to aspiration, the differential diagnosis of ‘aspiration pneumonia’ is not necessarily indicated as a result of current care practices. Based on US healthcare utilization surveys from recent years, pneumonia accounted for over one million hospital admissions and an additional 392,000 were attributable to aspiration pneumonia. Individuals who have general pneumonia as the principal diagnosis have a mean 6 day hospital length of stay and incur over $18,000 in costs for hospital care. It is expected that aspiration pneumonia would carry higher costs for hospital care, based on a mean 8 day length of hospital stay. Pneumonia is life threatening among persons with dysphagia, the odds of death within 3 months is ˜50% (van der Steen et al 2002). In addition, an acute insult such as pneumonia often initiates the downward spiral in health among elderly. An insult is associated with poor food/beverage intakes and inactivity, resulting in malnutrition, functional decline, and frailty. Specific interventions (e.g. to promote oral health, help restore normal swallow, or reinforce a swallow-safe bolus) would benefit persons at risk for (due to aspiration of oropharyngeal contents, including silent aspiration) or experiencing recurrent pneumonia.
Similar to pneumonia, dehydration is a life-threatening clinical complication of dysphagia. Dehydration is a common co-morbidity among hospitalized individuals with neurodegenerative diseases (thus, likely to have a swallowing impairment). The conditions of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis account for nearly 400,000 US hospital discharges annually, and up to 15% of these patients suffer dehydration. Having dehydration as the principal diagnosis is associated with a mean 4 day length of hospital stay and over $11,000 in costs for hospital care. Nevertheless, dehydration is an avoidable clinical complication of dysphagia.
Malnutrition and related complications (e.g., [urinary tract] infections, pressure ulcers, increased severity of dysphagia [need for more-restricted food options, tube feeding, and/or percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG) placement and reduced quality of life], dehydration, functional decline and related consequences [falls, dementia, frailty, loss of mobility, and loss of autonomy]) can arise when swallowing impairment leads to fear of choking on food and liquids, slowed rate of consumption, and self-limited food choices. If uncorrected, inadequate nutritional intake exacerbates dysphagia as the muscles that help facilitate normal swallow weaken as physiological reserves are depleted. Malnutrition is associated with having a more than 3-times greater risk of infection. Infections are common in individuals with neurodegenerative diseases (thus, likely to have a chronic swallowing impairment that jeopardizes dietary adequacy). The conditions of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis account for nearly 400,000 US hospital admissions annually, and up to 32% of these patients suffer urinary tract infection.
Malnutrition has serious implications for patient recovery. Malnourished patients have longer length of hospital stay, are more likely to be re-hospitalized, and have higher costs for hospital care. Having malnutrition as the principal diagnosis is associated with a mean 8 day length of hospital stay and nearly $22,000 in costs for hospital care. Furthermore, malnutrition leads to unintentional loss of weight and predominant loss of muscle and strength, ultimately impairing mobility and the ability to care for oneself. With the loss of functionality, caregiver burden becomes generally more severe, necessitating informal caregivers, then formal caregivers, and then institutionalization. However, malnutrition is an avoidable clinical complication of dysphagia.
Among persons with neurodegenerative conditions (e.g., Alzheimer's disease), unintentional weight loss (a marker of malnutrition) precedes cognitive decline. In addition, physical activity can help stabilize cognitive health. Thus, it is important to ensure nutritional adequacy among persons with neurodegenerative conditions to help them have the strength and endurance to participate in regular therapeutic exercise and guard against unintentional weight loss, muscle wasting, loss of physical and cognitive functionality, frailty, dementia, and progressive increase in caregiver burden.
Falls and related injuries are a special concern among elderly with neurodegenerative conditions, associated with loss of functionality. Falls are the leading cause of injury deaths among older adults. Furthermore, fall-related injuries among elderly accounted for more than 1.8 M US emergency room visits in a recent year. Direct medical costs totaled $179 M for fatal and $19.3 B for nonfatal fall-related injuries in the period of a year. As an effect of an ambitious non-payment for performance initiative introduced in US hospitals in October 2008, Medicare will no longer pay hospitals for treatment cost of falls and related injuries that occur during the hospital stay. Hospitals will face a loss of ˜$50,000 for each elderly patient who falls and suffers hip fracture while in hospital care. This new quality initiative is based on the premise that falls are an avoidable medical error. In other words, falls are preventable within reason by applying evidence-based practices including medical nutrition therapy as nutritional interventions are efficacious in the prevention of falls and related injuries (e.g., fractures) among elderly.
Chewing and swallowing difficulties are also recognized risk factors for pressure ulcer development. Pressure ulcers are considered an avoidable medical error, preventable within reason by applying evidence-based practices (including nutritional care, as pressure ulcers are more likely when nutrition is inadequate). Pressure ulcers are a significant burden to the health care system. In US hospitals in 2006, there were 322,946 cases of medical error connected with pressure ulcer development.
The average cost of healing pressure ulcers depends on the stage, ranging from ˜$1,100 (for stage II) to ˜$10,000 (for stage III & IV pressure ulcers). Thus, the estimated cost of healing the cases of medical error connected with pressure ulcer development in one year, is in the range of $323 M to $3.2 B. As an effect of an ambitious non-payment for performance initiative introduced in US hospitals in October 2008, Medicare will no longer pay hospitals for treatment cost of pressure ulcers that develop during the hospital stay (up to $3.2 B annually). Pressure ulcers are preventable within reason, in part, by assuring nutritional intakes are adequate. Furthermore, specific interventions including the use of specialized nutritional supplements help reduce the expected time to heal pressure ulcers once they've developed.
In the US long-term care facilities, quality of care standards are enforced via the frequent regulatory survey. Surveyors will consider facilities out of compliance when they uncover evidence of actual or potential harm/negative outcomes. The range of penalties includes fines, forced closure, as well as lawsuits and settlement fees. The Tag F325 (nutrition) survey considers significant unplanned weight change, inadequate food/fluid intake, impairment of anticipated wound healing, failure to provide a therapeutic diet as ordered, functional decline, and fluid/electrolyte imbalance as evidence for providing sub-standard [Nutrition] care. The Tag F314 (pressure ulcers) survey mandates that the facility must ensure that a resident who is admitted without pressure ulcers does not develop pressure ulcers unless deemed unavoidable. In addition, The Tag F314 survey mandates that a resident having pressure ulcers receives necessary treatment and services to promote healing, prevent infection and prevent new pressure ulcers from developing.
Considering current care practices, a large discrepancy exists in the management of dysphagia. A standardized approach to dysphagia patient care that incorporated evidence-based methods would improve the lives of a large and growing number of persons with swallowing impairments. Specific interventions (e.g. to promote oral health, help restore normal swallow, or reinforce a swallow-safe bolus) can enable persons to eat orally (vs. being tube fed and/or requiring PEG placement) and experience the psycho-social aspects of food associated with general well being while guarding against the clinical complications that arise from lack of diagnosis and appropriate early management of dysphagia.